nindroidpire
by blackheart555
Summary: when zane goes into the woods to find some forgoten things in his old home when sense gives hin a day off he never knew it would change his life forever
1. day off

**Zanes pov**

I woke up at 9:00 on Sunday sense let us have a day off since we defeated lord Garmadon but scales is still out here but we defeated our main enemy was defeated. So he decided we could have a day off. Jay and Nia wanted to spend a romantic day together going shopping and then seeing a movie. Kai went to go the weapon shop to get his sword fixed. And Cole went off to a 3 hour drive this morning to a "special" dragon store.

So I went for a relaxing walk into the woods to retrieve any forgotten items that were in my old home.

When I walked through the woods and I felt something watching me. I also heard rustling in the bushes I looked back and I saw something black fly past me and into the metal tree. I ran down the stairs to find that nothing was down there I looked around and started going through the tree.

I found a few blue sheets and a picture and started heading up the stairs when I got violently pushed down the stairs by a person. When I finally got my vision clear I realized this wasn't just an ordinary person it was a vampire!

After she pushed me down she said I was trespassing on her territory and stealing from her I argued that this was my home and that I was taking my things back to my ship. She got mad and charged at me but I blocked her attack and slammed her into the bed, when I realized she wasn't moving I walked over to her and she pinned me to the floor. Then biting my neck.

I screamed in pain she just laughed and left I ran back to the ship. And slammed the door to the bathroom looking at my neck and the fang marks I covered the wound with a square bandage. Then I realized that I was growing fangs I thought about sucking the blood of the innocent and not being able to feel the warmth of the sun and only being able to sleep upside-down or in a coffin and sleeping during the day. I started to cry when I noticed my skin started to turn pale. I could never tell my brothers I didn't know what they would say they probably wouldn't want a vampire on their team. I hated that girl I had to find her though to learn.

After a long search the vampire girl pounces on him and he screams and lands in the sun burning him she pulls him back into the shade. Are you ok she says? Zane just looks up she was beautiful. But he was still mad at her. No you did this to me! She laughs and runs she was like lightning.

Before he knew it everything started going in slow motion as he chases her. Already being fast for his age he catches up to her and pins her to the ground. She looks at him with fear. I'm sorry I thought you were trying to take over my home it was self defense! I gave her a questioned look and got off her.

She stuck out her hand and said I'm Lynn I shook her hand I'm Zane. "Well Zane I better teach you the ropes" she says and laughs. She looks at me "don't worry being a vampire isn't that bad.. You don't have to suck blood" I look up in relief what do we eat then? "Well I usually eat the color red" (sorry about the adventure time idea).

She gave me a strawberry from her grey side bag while sat there and sucked the red strawberry. I looked at her dumbstruck at what she just did with that berry. She looks at me and says you try I took the berry up to my teeth "now you suck" she says I slurped up the color and smiled with pleasure and relief that I don't have to kill people.

I told her I had to leave she gave me a hug. I told her I would meet her at this tree she accepted and I left not prepared for what I was going to tell my brothers


	2. lynn

I flew to the ship, well kind of I more jumped I stayed in the sky for about 5 seconds then fell. So, I took about 30 more minutes I climbed up the chain and ran to my room at lightning speed.

I didn't want to tell my brothers so I went into Nia's room and got foundation from her makeup bag (thank god she wasn't home) and rubbed the darkest foundation on my skin it worked a little. I got extra and brought it into my room and into my secret safe.

At that moment Cole called us down for dinner I kept my fangs in my mouth. Cole had made… I'm not quite sure he said pizza but I don't know. With my head down I said that I wasn't hungry and left I grabbed an apple before I left and sucked the red out of it. The next day I left before sense got up and ran at fast speeds to the woods.

Lynn was already there with a helmet and some more strawberries. Lynn was so beautiful she had long black hair with red streaks her skin was pale obviously. Today she was wearing skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a skull on it.She hasn't told me much about her other than she's a vampire to she is so sweet and kind the only reason she would bite a person was if she was scared and by eyes I can tell she's been hurt a lot she is so gentle and her heart is fragile. But as many girls are she's a fighter, most people get tougher by tragedies or bad junk happening in her life all I wanted to do was to protect her and never let her get hurt. At first I was mad at her by turning my into who I am but then I realized that she just wanted another person to love she probably has nobody, like me a random vampire came up to her a bit her I wanted to find out who Lynn is.

I walked up to her she hugged me a gave me a strawberry I accepted and sucked the red I looked at her and asked her to tell me about her... I wasn't expecting this

"well I was born 13 years ago in the woods my mother had just been attacked by a vampire that was her ex and killed her and my dad he turned me into a vampire. He took me to his house and ever since I could walk he forced me to work and clean. He would beat me if I would stop I ran away once and he punished me by throwing me by my hair in the backyard into the sun for 2 hours. I tried to run away again to a village where I went to school kids made fun of me and bullied me one day this kid shot me in the arm because I was lame. I didn't have the best childhood I guess"

I'm hear now. And I kissed her on the cheek and asked what's up with the helmet. She blushed and replied I'm going to teach you how to turn into a bat "cool".

She brought me to a little cliff in the forest about half my size. She told me to jump off of it and concentrate on flying. My first attempt .fail. Second same but the third attempt was also a fail. She thought it was the size of the cliff it made since so we headed off I put a hoodie over my head and headed to this huge cliff that headed towards the water by the rocks below. I swallowed and jumped about halfway I turned into a bat I swerved then I got the hang of it turning back into a vampire I didn't have to jump anymore after that I learned to float.

I started back to the ship when the sun started going up I climbed the chain and went into the bed and went to sleep at 11:00 Jay woke me up I rubbed my eyes and went out into the fridge and got a piece of watermelon and sucked out the red out of the melon.

I took a white hoodie and put the hood up with a pair of jeans while they practiced sense called me and Kai slashed his sword at me and I lunged back trying not to show any sign of a vampire as he cut me in the arm I screamed and ran into the bathroom the sun hurt. Before I knew it Nia yelled snakes! And we got into our vehicles.

After we fought about 50 snakes scales started to slither away I ran towards him and he stopped and looked back at me and my hoodie flew off my head iu screamed in pain and it revealed my teeth he looked at me and smiled.

You're a vampire this is great and he turned invisible I looked around and he grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to my brothers I hid my teeth and looked down but scales brought my face up and wiped off the foundation that revealed my pale skin. Then he stabbed a jagged knife in my side I let out painful yell it showed off my fangs. Crap


	3. pythor

He dropped me and slithered back into the woods where he came from while laughing. I looked up and saw my brothers looking back at me with horror in their eyes. I got up and ran toward my old house, i forgot I was going to meet Lynn again.

She ran over to me and walked me to my old house where she pulled out bandages from her bag. She wrapped them around my wound. I explain what happened and she said that I should go and confront my brothers if they want me to stay I'll stay if they want me to leave I'll leave.

I walked to the ship and flew up to the ship. I heard my brothers yelling at sense and sense yelling back I couldn't understand at first but then I heard sense yell he's your brother, kai yells he could hurt us.

I was trying to find the courage to turn the door handle when Cole busted through the ramming me into the floor making my nose bleed. As I got up at first I didn't say anything. Until Nia came over and asked if was really me, I said yes she wrapped her arms around me and silently cried in my shoulder I put my head by her face jay pounced at me and pushed me down the stairs.

I quickly flew up the stairs to face my brother, I smiled at him. He gave me a fake smile and asked if I drank any blood I landed on the ground and replied I only drank the color red and ran to the kitchen the boys smiled and ran after me I took a red pair and sucked the red out of it. They had accepted me back as a ninja o that's right jay decided to call me a nindroidpire I laughed and gave him a noogie


	4. finding out

It had been a couple days since I told the guys I was a vampire they were pretty shocked but I think they are over it.

I walked into the kitchen I floated over the chair now that I was a vampire sensei was making up all these new rules based on me. As I crossed my legs over the chair Kai gave me an apple. "Thanks" I said flying it in the air.

Sensei came in "Zane if you're going to eat with us then you have to sit on a chair like everyone else" I don't know what possessed me to say this but I did "why"?

He looked up at me "because I am your sensei" I made that sound with my lips like fsh and flew off. Do any of you know what's going on with Zane we shrugged.

"We have snake sighting in the caves" nya yelled I put on a white hoodie and grabbed my weapons. It turned into my motor cycle and we headed off into the ice forest the sun hit my cheeks making them burn. I tried my best to conceal them Kai watched me struggle and burn.

They all stopped and walked over to me noticing this made me stop. I hopped off "what's up"?

Cole asked me if I wanted to ride in his car I accepted noticing my cheeks were already red. For another half hour of driving we got to the ice caves.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the cave taking my hoodie off. I stared straight into the cave the guys we running towards me out of breath. I started to walk in it was cold and dark I liked it. Then Jay lit a fire I hissed and flew to the top of the cave "I'm going to stay up here for now".

As I flew and they walked I heard voice and whispered "put out that fire" jay turned it upside down and put it out I went back on the ground "stay here" I ran as fast as I could to the end of the cave where I saw pythor and the hypnopry.

I put a piece of gum in my mouth and flew to the tallest rock I coughed and the snakes looked up at me "ninja!" I laughed and floated down to them they surrounded me. And attacked I didn't even need spinjitsu I just beat them. I saw my brothers out of breath at the edge of the cave I smiled and waved.

They saw me far away waving surrounded by a knocked out hypnopry clan. I ran up there "I'm hungry" they just stared at me with surprise. I spit out my gum.

As I gather my hoodie and got into Cole's car we drove to this sushi place but stopped at the house it was dark but I brought a hoodie it was cold and wore skinny jeans.

When we got to ninjago city we walked to the restaurant but got stopped by to kid and a cute girl "can we get your autographs?" we nodded Jay and Kai wrote their names and Cole wrote his phone number. I wrote to my biggest fan-Zane. I asked the kid his name "Andrew" the girl noticed my teeth and got curious "can I get a picture"? "uhm yeah sure" I answered I walked over to the kid with my teeth showing and she took a picture. The guys went on ahead.

The next thing I heard was "OH..MY..GOD! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" I heard the kid say cool but the girl dragged him away I tried to explain "no no no no no no no I only drink red like from apples". She screamed which caught the attention of some other people.

"what do you mean a vampire I don't see any teeth" I did the worst thing that I could do in that very moment I smiled and the teeth slipped out the people gasped and got torches "they hate fire" I heard a guy say.

They pointed fir and sticks at me I hated sticks one fire got close to my face blurring my vision I hisses and flew off.

When I flew to the ship my eyes hurt to open them when I did manage all I saw was really blurry items nobody was there so I was alone. So I waited for them to get back. I heard footsteps and I heard Kai "Zane what are you doing here"?

"I can't see" he brought me to the bathroom where I rinsed my eyes out it was still blurry but I could see. I sat on the floor next to my bed I didn't know vampires were hated so much


End file.
